gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Aqua and Tora Alexander
About Aqua Specter Alexander: Aqua is a very imaginative person. Despite his mediocre academic performance, he can be surprisingly brilliant in writing his own stories. Aqua has a very sarcastic nature. He's quick to diffuse all sorts of quips towards others, ranging from fairly harmless to sometimes blunt and rude. Aqua also has a fairly massive ego, which seems to be a fault of his. When it's not tamed properly, his ego can drive him to do some pretty jerky things, which Tora tends to avoid. This ego also makes him very sensitive, as seen in which he's an emotional wreck when he's told his acting performance for one of school plays was terrible. He can play the ukulele and sing well, as seen. Despite this, he is shown to be failing music class even though his great writing skills. Aqua has arachnophobia, which is a strong fear of spiders which was the reason for his death. Aqua is also a very grateful person.Aqua is also very optimistic; he expects the best in people, and he has a romantic and somewhat naive view on the world. His idealistic and naive viewpoints can be seen. Aqua is a very happy and positive person. He always tries to see the best in most of the scenarios he's in, and in general, always tries to have a smile on his face. Not only does he desire to be happy, but he also desires to see others happy. His selfless acts of happiness can be seen in episodes. Despite Aqua's general happiness and positivity, he has been known to get angry at times when pushed beyond his limit. Although it is a side not often seen from him, since he's most of the time care-free. Aqua, however, is also very sensitive, as he can be easily hurt. Without his protection from Tora, he is very self-conscious and shy, running away from society, believing everyone thinks he is a monster. Even worse, his body morphs towards the monster everyone think he is (or shrinks down in size.) When he is out of his inner self, Aqua can morph into certain creatures depending on her emotions, though thus far he has only transformed when feeling certain emotions such as anger, sadness, or fear. In each form, he gains the abilities that form has. Depending on the morph, he will keep his main body structure unless its a creature where he has to ruin the structure to morph. Aqua is mostly nice and friendly when interacting with others that are nice to him. However, agitating him enough causes him to become erratically angry, and begin shouting at and attacking other people. Aqua is shown to have a somewhat twisted sense of humor. He later admits he can be way too intense and controlling but he has trust issues, as he believes people only want to befriend him because he is famous for his good-hearted nature although his sense of humor. Aqua does not seem to be able to take criticism well. When someone annoys or angers him, he sometimes gets gray and stormy and zaps whoever that person was with lightning. When he gets sad, he turns gray and starts sobbing. Aqua is revealed to have extremely manipulative, egotistical and power-hungry inner thoughts. He can outright take advantage of people's vulnerability to rise in power. The episode also shows his intense hatred for sad people and the evil things he plans to do with them. Aqua can morph into different shapes and can also disguise himself as any person. He also appears to be messy. His room is in desperate need of cleaning and there is junk scattered across the floor. Also, the stuff in his locker looks as though he just carelessly stuffed them in there. About Tora Toxicpiza Alexander: Tora is a hypochondriac, and his hypochondriac tendencies seep into many facets of his personality. Tora is to the point he is fairly delusional, believing that he has contracted a number of ailments based on one or two flimsy and exaggerated pieces of evidence. Also demonstrated is his powerful psionic abilities which are only used in a tough spot. With just a thought, he can psionically manipulate the physical aspects of reality with enough force to shatter concrete, or, cause explosions. Tora is considered to be "perfect" - he has got good looks, friendly demeanor, and a nice attitude. Tora sacrifices himself selflessly in the need of other people and seems to always have the positive outlook on things regardless of how negative they might appear to other people. Despite Tora being a bully to people who upsets Aqua, it has been suggested on many occasions that he is a sensitive and somewhat insecure individual at heart. It has also been said that Tora bullies others due to the lack of recognition. In this state, he becomes powerful and dangerous, wielding the ability to generate very powerful toxic powers and other winds capable of smashing through solid concrete. He also seems to be a narcissist, being so obsessed with his appearance that he refuses to enter the pool for fear of his hair getting wet despite having no hair in the first place. He seems to be friendly though. Everyone greets him, and he greets everyone back amiably. He even treats Gumball and Darwin decently until his discovery of them making clones of him, and subsequent attack. Tora has been seen dying on-screen several times due to over fueling with his toxic powers. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Fanon Characters Based on Canon Characters Category:Males